


Flame

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “I think my feet are cooking."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/gifts).



 

"I think my feet are cooking,” Mickey said, wiggling his toes slightly at the roaring fire mere feet away.

“Is that what that smell is?” Ian teased, putting his nose to the air. Sure, he could smell the smoky burnt logs slowly being eaten away by the flames, but Mickey had gone a bit overboard with the scented candles too. Vanilla and cinnamon and something that could only be described as Fall itself. Though it had been getting chillier in the first week of December, the two men found themselves stuck in crisp air, crunchy leaves and apple cider.

Mickey elbowed him. “No, that’s you fucking ruining half a bag of marshmallows.”

Ian shrugged, “What’s a fire without s'mores?”

Mickey didn’t answer, his blue eyes fixed on the dancing orange flames that rivaled Ian’s messy hair that morning. Something about being away from the city, high up and secluded in a small cabin had made them even wilder for each other. After thanksgiving with their families, all they wanted to do was be alone in peace and quiet, although they made plenty of noise of their own. They spent most days fucking when they weren’t sleeping and sitting by the fire when they weren’t doing either. Ian’s voice broke him out of his trance.

“It is getting a bit toasty in here,” he commented into the last of his hot cocoa.

“I got it.” Mickey got up and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing the poker to break up some of the charred wood. One of Ian’s sweaters reached past his hands but only came down a little past his waist. His ass cheeks were just visible under the frayed hem, looking absolutely marvelous in the glow of the room.

Ian appreciated the view, tilting his head to get a better view when Mickey bent over. The sight of his boyfriend in nothing but his sweater and a pair of festive socks was making him want to continue where they’d left off. But when Mickey turned and smiled nervously, he didn’t mind holding off at least til the fire went out completely.

“What?” Mickey asked, pulling on the too long sleeves and scratching at his ankle with a foot.

Ian smiled, “Nothing. Come here.”

Mickey came and curled back up against Ian on the couch. Ian pulled him into a long kiss that made him lose his breath. When they parted, they settled in and turned back to watch the fire.


End file.
